Spiel mit dem Feuer
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Ginny hat einen Unfall am Quidditchfeld. Blaise findet sie. Einfach lesen, ist nur ein kleiner Oneshot.


_Dieser Oneshot ist ein neuer Versuch meinerseits, ein ganz neues Pärchen für mich. Aber ich mag die Ginny aus meinem Oneshot - wild und ein bisschen lebensmüde. Natürlich gehört alles J. K. Rowling außer der Plot, der gehört mir._

_

* * *

_

**Spiel mit dem Feuer**

Schneller, immer schneller trieb ich meinen Besen an. Mein rotes Haar peitschte wirr um meinen Kopf herum und blockierte mir die Sicht, das Haarband hatte ich schon längst verloren. Doch das alles störte mich nicht, denn ich bekam, was ich wollte. Adrenalin.

Es floss in seiner reinen Form durch meine Adern und sorgte dafür, dass mein Herz wie verrückt gegen die Rippen schlug, dass sich meine Hände krampfhaft am Besenstiel festklammern, dass meine Augen tränten, dass ich einfach alles vergaß.

Ich wollte ihn vergessen. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sofort aus meinen Gedanken verschwand, doch er hielt sich so unerbitterlich, so hartnäckig wie Percy an seinem Vorgesetzten klebte.

Wütend preschte ich auf die Torringe zu, nur um in letzter Sekunde noch den Besen herumzureißen, sodass ich einen wilden Schlenker flog und fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mein Puls raste, ich atmete tief ein und schimpfte mich selbst in Gedanken aus. Ich wusste genau, dass ich wieder lebensmüde flog, doch ich brauchte das jetzt.

Wieder eine gescheiterte Beziehung. Wieder allein. Ich atmete tief durch, dieses Mal, um den Kloß in meinem Hals zu bekämpfen.

Dean hatte mich eiskalt abservieren wollen, doch ich hatte nichts gespürt. Nichts! Wieso war es so kalt in mir drin? Hatte er mir nichts bedeutet? Nein, beantwortete ich mir die Frage selbst und fühlte mich schlecht. Aber ich hatte es doch probieren müssen, ob es dieses Mal klappen würde, ob dieses Mal allen besser sein würde.

Energisch riss ich den Besen herum und machte eine haarscharfe 180°-Kurve, die mich wieder fast vom Besen riss. Ich mahnte mich selbst. Ginny, reiß dich zusammen! Zum wievielten Mal ich das schon tat, wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass es nichts brachte. Ginny, fang dich selbst auf, stell dich selbst wieder auf die Füße.

Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich allein. Jedes Mal, wenn ich eines dieser verliebten Pärchen sah, wurde es schlimmer, dieses Gefühl in mir. Ich wollte verdammt noch mal auch diese scheiß Magie fühlen. Ich wollte glücklich sein! Ich wollte Liebe!

Fester klammerte ich mich an meinen Besen und flog nun mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Torringe zu, die mir am nächsten lagen. Der Wind ließ meine Augen tränen und schmerzte ein wenig, doch ich genoss es auf meine seltsame und verkorkste Art. Tief holte ich Luft und schrie so laut wie ich konnte.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Wild lachend riss ich meinen Besen in die Höhe und spürte, wie meine Fußspitzen nur knapp den Torring verfehlten. Ich fühlte, dass ich noch lebte. Ich fühlte, wie ich das Adrenalin brauchte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie ich und lachte noch mehr. Immer weiter stieg ich in die Höhe, dann blieb ich in der Schwebe stehen und sah den Boden sehr weit unter mir. Mir war ein wenig schwindelig, die Höhe war dabei nicht sehr hilfreich. Es war Zeit für mich zu landen und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum - in die Realität - zu gehen.

Nur noch ein Mal Wronsky-Bluff sagte ich mir in Gedanken und senkte den Besenstiel. Langsam begann ich zu sinken, fast kopfüber hing ich in der Luft, Deans Bild vor meinen Augen. Hatte ich ihn überhaupt geliebt? Oder war er mein Spielzeug und ich seins gewesen? Jetzt war es sowieso egal.

Ich gab Gas. Die Luft rauschte an mir vorbei, meine Haare schlugen mir auf den Rücken. Immer schneller kam mir der Boden entgegen. Ginny, zieh hoch, ermahnte ich mich und stürzte mich trotzdem immer weiter in den Abgrund.

Welcher Abgrund war schlimmer, der, auf den ich gerade zustürzte, oder der in mir drin? Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn ich auf den Boden aufprallen würde und nur noch Matsch von mir übrig wäre.

Ginny, sowas darfst du noch nicht einmal denken! Ich wollte leben! Nur noch ein Stückchen Sturzflug, nur noch ein Stückchen das Adrenalin in mir spüren… Nur noch ein wenig weiter.

Dann verlor ich die Kontrolle.

Der Besen fing an zu zittern, erst ganz unmerklich, dann stärker. Sofort versuchte ich, den Besen in die Schwebe zu ziehen - vergeblich. Panik stieg in mir auf, hektisch riss ich am Besenstiel, doch der Boden kam immer noch rasend schnell näher.

Nur noch ein paar Sekunden leben. Verzweifelt stemmte ich mich gegen den Flugwind, der mir entgegenschlug, drückte meine Beine nach vorn, bearbeitete den Besenstiel noch weiter.

„Ich will nicht sterben", hauchte ich.

Ich dachte an meine Freunde. Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermine und schluchzte verzweifelt. Scheiß auf Dean, scheiß auf die Liebe, ich will leben!

Gleich würde ich aufprallen, gleich hatte alles ein Ende. Ich fluchte, rüttelte nun brutal am ganzen Besen, doch es brachte nichts. Nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Ende, ich schloss die Augen.

Urplötzlich traf mich etwas wie eine große Faust in den Magen, ich schrie auf vor Schmerz und Schreck, öffnete die Augen.

Ich fiel ganz sanft, glitt wie eine Feder zu Boden, der Besen neben mir. Mein Bauch schmerzte, ich verschränkte meine Arme darüber.

„Bin ich tot?" Meine Stimme war ein Krächzen, kaum hörbar. Ich klang verwundert, stellte ich erstaunt fest.

„Nein, aber nah dran", erwiderte eine dunkle, eindeutig saure Stimme. Ich sah dunkles Haar, braune Augen, ein finsteres Gesicht, einen grünen Umhang. Dann schloss ich die Augen, rollte mich ein und fing hemmungslos an, zu weinen.

Fast wäre ich gestorben. Der Rasen unter mir war matschig, kalt und nass, ich fror, konnte aber nicht aufstehen. Zu tief saß der Schock, ich konnte nur weinen, immer weiter, immer mehr…

„Schhhh", machte er, schien zu zögern, strich mir übers Haar. „Schhhh." Ich spürte, wie ich hochgehoben wurde. Fester verschränkte ich die Arme über meinen Bauch und wimmerte schwach.

„Gleich geht es dir besser. Die Bauchschmerzen sind nur die Nachwirkungen des Zaubers, der deinen Sturz gebremst hat."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Pullover, roch Pfefferminz und Kerzenwachs und Hogwarts. Sein Geruch beruhigte mich, ich hörte auf zu weinen, zitterte nur noch.

Seine Schritte hörten auf, er hatte sich mit mir auf die Tribüne gesetzt. Beruhigend strich er mir immer wieder über das Haar und hielt mich auf seinem Schoß fest. Er schob mir ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund, ich aß es und fühlte mich besser.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir dort saßen und schwiegen, vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten, vielleicht sogar Stunden. Meine Bauchschmerzen hörten auf und mit ihnen das Zittern. Tief atmete ich durch, nie, nie wieder würde ich so fliegen. Der Schock saß tief, ich wäre fast gestorben, das ging mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Fast tot.

Und er hatte mich gerettet.

„Hast du versucht, dich umzubringen?", fragte er.

Ich spürte, wie sich ein großer Kloß in meinem Hals bildete und antwortete nicht. Alle meine Kräfte konzentrierte ich darauf, nicht wieder zu weinen. Der Schock saß tief in mir.

„Nein", hauchte ich schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Dann ist doch alles gut." Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über meine Wange und schob meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Mein Haar kitzelte an seinem Kinn.

„Du hättest es sowieso nicht geschafft mit dem alten Sauberwisch 5. Typisch Weasley, nur Schrott." Seine Stimme klang schleppend, ein wenig hämisch.

„Danke, Zabini." Ich lachte krächzend, den Kloß immer noch schwer in meinem Hals, doch er wurde kleiner.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie du mit dem alten, eiernden Ding bloß so eine Geschwindigkeit draufgekriegt hast." Nun klang er so arrogant wie eh und je.

Ich richtete mich auf, schaute ihn an.

„Danke", sagte ich ganz ernst, bevor er mich wütend machen konnte. Er hatte mir mein Leben gerettet.

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er mich wieder an sich und gab mir noch einen Schokoladenriegel in die Hand, den ich langsam kauend aß. Die Schokolade und seine Nähe taten gut. Ich schloss die Augen und fing an, den Moment zu genießen.

„Willst du jetzt doch sterben, oder warum machst du die Augen zu?" Seine Hand lag wieder auf meiner Wange. Ich bemerkte, wie er versuchte, die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, und ich musste lächeln, nur ganz kurz.

Dann öffnete ich die Augen und blickte direkt in die seinen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich ganz seltsam, doch das hatte nichts mehr mit meinem lebensmüden Wronsky-Bluff-Versuch zu tun.

„Mir geht es gut." Eine Spannung, die ich nicht einordnen konnte, lag zwischen uns und machte mich nervös. Ich richtete mich auf.

In diesem Moment wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich auf seinem Schoß saß. Sofort spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde. Ich sah schrecklich aus, wenn ich rot wurde, es biss sich mit meiner Haarfarbe! Langsam aber sicher nahm mein Gesicht ein viel tieferes Rot an. Bildete ich mir das ein oder hatte er gerade kurz gegrinst? Wie peinlich! Ich wollte weg von hier.

„Nicht so schnell." Er ließ mich nicht los, ich schaute wieder in seine dunklen Augen. Seine Hände lagen wie zufällig an meiner Hüfte und lösten ein seltsames Gefühl aus, ich wusste nicht, ob ich es genießen oder verschwinden sollte.

Nur noch einen kleinen Moment… Die Sonne brach durch die Wolken und sandte ihre Strahlen zu uns hinab. Ich spürte ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut ganz intensiv, genauso stark wie seine Hände auf meiner Hüfte - ganz locker und doch deutlich.

„Die Sonne bringt deine Haare zum Leuchten." Ich hörte den Satz, obwohl er ihn nur ganz leise genuschelt hatte.

„Sie sind schrecklich", murmelte ich ebenso leise. Ich hasste meine Haare. Karottenrot und ohne die kleinste Locke.

„Genauso feuerrot und wild wie du." Nun grinste er, aber nicht so hämisch wie sonst. Ich konnte das Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen, jedoch seine Worte konnte ich nicht einordnen.

Er nahm eine Hand hoch, sofort vermisste ich den seltsamen Druck und die Wärme an meiner Hüfte. Dann griff er nach einer Strähne, hielt sie so, dass das Sonnenlicht darauf fiel.

„Wie Feuer", wiederholte er. Ich konnte es kaum erkennen in seinem Gesicht, ahnte nur, dass er fasziniert war.

Ich lächelte. Wieso fühlte ich mich so verdammt zufrieden? Dieses Gefühl war besser als Adrenalin.

Er griff tiefer in mein Haar, zog mich näher an sich heran, immer näher. Ich schloss die Augen.

Dann spürte ich seine Lippen, erst ganz zart wie ein Windhauch, ich fragte mich schon, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich weiter vor und unsere Lippen berührten sich ein zweites Mal ganz sachte.

Meine Lippen kribbelten, obwohl der Kuss nur ganz kurz war. Ich fühlte mich ganz seltsam, mein Verstand riet mir, jetzt wegzulaufen, doch ich ignorierte ihn schon wieder.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen ein Stück. Seine Hand war immer noch in meinem Haar, sein Blick verschleiert.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn…" Seine Stimme war ganz rau. „Wir sollten gehen…"

Dazu war es zu spät, ich ahnte es mehr, als dass ich es wusste. Ich wollte mehr, viel mehr, schlang meine Hände um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu mir.

Wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen, dieses Mal viel intensiver. Seine Zunge stupste gegen meine Lippen, ich öffnete sie, ließ ihn ein. Er schmeckte so gut, so herb, einfach unbeschreiblich. Besser als es jemals mit Dean war oder mit irgendjemand anderem.

Es musste ein Traum sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Seine Zunge streichelte meine, wurde forscher, intensiver. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es ganz seltsam. Ich schlang meine Arme fester um ihn, strich über seinen Rücken.

War es das, was ich immer gesucht hatte? Das, was mich fast umgebracht hätte heute dort auf diesem Besen? Ich wusste nicht, ob es Liebe war.

Impulsiv fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge kurz über seine Unterlippe, er seufzte leicht, küsste mich viel feuriger. Die Intensivität zwischen uns ließ mich fast schmelzen, ich bog meinen Rücken durch, um seinen Körper an meinem zu spüren. Seine Hände an meinem Po halfen nach, sendeten gleichzeitig Energiestöße durch meinen Körper, alles in mir kribbelte. Ein so großes Verlangen hatte ich noch nie gespürt, es brachte mich fast um meinen Verstand. Ich wollte nur noch fühlen, nur noch spüren.

Begierig umschlang ich mit meiner Zunge die seine und er verstärkte den Griff um meinen Po. Es war wirklich Wahnsinn, was wir gerade taten, doch mir war es egal. Schon längst war ich verloren, ich war ganz in den Händen des Slytherin. Ich spürte seine Wärme, roch ihn schmeckte ihn, das würde ich nie vergessen können.

Ich hoffte, er spürte es auch.

Diese Leidenschaft.

Dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Er würde mein Leben verändern.

* * *

_Lasst mir bitte ein Review mit Kritik da :)_


End file.
